The present invention generally relates to sewer cleaning machines having a belt driven drum, or basket, which typically stores therein, and drives, a pipe cleaning cable or ““snake”.” More particularly the present invention teaches a unique and novel friction, clutch driven, pulley attached to the output shaft of the driving electric motor, or other prime mover, whereby the friction clutch will slip upon encountering a predetermined resisting torque, thereby preventing damage to the “snake” should the “snake” encounter extreme resistance outside the design parameters of the sewer cleaning machine and/or cable.